A Secret Love
by Maximum Ridegirl
Summary: Neji, i don't love you anymore said tenten as she walked away from her training partner or as of now xtraining partner. The person she really loved waited for her as she walked away from the heart broken Hyuuga. I hope you guys out there like my story!
1. The Truth

Chapter 1 The Truth

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or tha characters.

_As Tenten woke up that morning she realized that this was the day that she had to tell him. She looked at her clock. "OH SHOOT!! IT DIDNT GO OFF!! I'M SO DEAD!" As she hurried around her room she thought about how she was going to tell him. When she got ready she ran down the stairs and hurried out the door and ran as fast as she could. When she got there she saw Neji already practicing. "So I see you finally decided to get up!" said neji. "IT WASNT MY FAULT MY CLOCK DIDNT WAKE ME UP!!!" said Tenten apparently mad at what she had to tell him. "Hey! I was only joking! Whats the matter?" said Neji concerned. "Neji, I have to tell you something" said Tenten not sure if this was the right time. "What is it?" he said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Neji, Im not in love with you anymore." She pulled her hands out of his letting his fall down next to his side. "What?" Neji was very takin back at this statement. "I said I don't love you anymore. You're always flirting with Temari and Sakura. plus hangin out with them. Crackin jokes about me. Then I started hangin out with Lee. He made me laugh and relize I don't love you. He made me realize that I love him." She turned around and noticed Lee standing there. She looked up at him and he held out his hand. She took it. As they walked away he bent his head down and layed a kiss on her forhead. She looked up at him and then layed her head on his shoulder. They walked away and disappeared. _

_When Neji didn't see them any more he fell on his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just lost. The only girl he ever did and ever would truly love. Gone. He couldn't keep them back any longer, tears started running down his face. He didn't wipe them away. He knew what she had said about Temari and Sakura was true and know he regreted it. As he stood up he said to himself " Stupid idiot!! How could you just let her walk away from you! I wont lose her! Not again! No not again." He started walking away from the last spot he and Tenten had spent together. He didn't look back. He did, though promise himself that he was going to get her back. Some way or another he was going to get her back!_

_arthur: so did ya like the story? please review!! Next chap comin soon!!_


	2. Neji's Revenge

Chapter 2 Neji's Revenge

disclaimer: i dont own naruto. i wonder who does.

_The next day Neji calls Tenten. "Hello?" "Hi Tenten! Are you ready to go practice?" "Practice?" "Yeah! Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friends. Right?" "Yeah I guess so. What time should I meet you there?" "How about in 30 minutes?" "Ok!" When they got off the phone Neji started getting ready. He put his best cholone on. " I'm going to get her back. I will!" Neji made sure he looked irresitable. When he was ready he walked, not wanting to start to stink, to their practicing field. Tenten was waiting for him there. "Hi! What took you so long?" " Aaaa... I had to run a few arrends first." " Ok. Hey what's that smell? Are you wearin cholone? ( smirking)" " What!? Are you nuts! Me wearin cholone! Just the idea of it!" " ok. Well let's start practicing. Lee's picking me up at noon to take me to lunch!" Neji thought he felt his heart stop when he heard that Lee was taking her, his Tenten, to lunch! " That sounds nice." Said Neji as he walked to the other side of the field. " Yeah. But I'm kind of mad ot him." " Why?" " He wouldn't tell me where we're going!" " Oh." Neji was disappointed that she wasn't actually mad at him. Well at least mad at him the way he thought she was. " Well enough chit-chat! Let's get started!" '' Right. Of course.'' Neji and Tenten practice for 1hr. and 30 minutes. Then Lee appeared and said he needed to take Tenten now because he had to reserve a spot. Or something like that. When they left Neji went to talk to Sakura._

_'' Hey Sakura-chan! '' " Uhhh... hi?" '' Can I talk to you?" " Oh no! What did you do this time!?" " Nothing! It was all Tenten! I swear!" " Ok. What did she do then?" " She broke up with me!! For Lee!!!! " " Hold on! She left you for Lee?" " Yeah!" " Huh. Well why?" " She said that I was flirting with you and Temari." " Well were you?" " Ummmm... maybe just a little bit. Ouch!" Sakura slapped him on the side of his head. " You freak! You know I'm going out with Sasuke!! And Temari's already having problems with Shikamaru. No thanks to that twerp Ino!" "I know. But I it didn't mean anything! Sasuke, Shika, and I were playin truth or dare, and shika dared me to flirt with you. Then Sasuke got back at him by daring me to flirt with Temari! And it all kind of got out of hand!" " Well! I'm goin to have a talk with Sasuke. So how are you going to Get here back?" " Well I was thinking that if I got another girlfriend then I could make here jealous." " Ok. But where are you going to get a girlfriend who will willingly pretend that you two have something going on?" Neji looks her straight in the eye. " What! You're not serious! I cant do that! We're just friends!!" " Please! I'm desperate! I've never and never will love anyone else besides Tenten!" "I'll discuss this with Sasuke." She pulls out her cell and dials a few numbers. " Hi, Sasuke. Ok. Tenten broke up with Neji and now he's askin me to pretend to be his girlfriend. Isn't that hula-..." Neji saw her staring wide eyed at him. " You're joking right? Fine! But you owe me big time!" She hung up and looked at Neji. " So, what did he say?" he said as he smiled. " Ok. I'll do it." " Oh yeah!" " But if you stick your filthy little tongue in my mouth, you're dead!!" " Gross! How can you even think I'd do that!? So tomorrow at ten I'll call Tenten and tell her to meet me at the sparring field. Then at 11:00 you have to arrive and hug me or something like that. Then I'll take you to lunch." " Hey! I never said that I'd eat with you!" " Yeah but you'll have to so that Tenten will actually think that I've moved on!" " Fine! But what if she askes about me and Sasuke?" " Tell her that you broke up." " I'm going to have to tell Sasuke that we're temporaraly broken up?" " Yeah." " Wow! That's going to be lots of fun! (sarcastically) That means that I'm goin to have to give him the lecture about how he can't be with other woman!" " To bad." " AAARRRGGG!!!!_

author did you like it? please review! I'm goin to start to write another story after spring break March 19- 25. I'm goin to Hawaii!!!! So you'll be able to find out what i did there. but instead of me being in the story im goin to use naruto characters!! i leave the 16 wish me luck! I'll try to update soon!


	3. Bailing

_disclaimer: uh, i addmit it! i don't own naruto.  
__producer: and?  
disclaimer: and i'm an idiot.  
producer: No! what else!  
disclaimer: Uh, oh yeah. and i don't own the characters.  
producer: thank you.  
disclaimer: freak.  
producer: what did you say?  
disclaimer: What?! Nothing! Let the story begin!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ring- ring- ring! "Hello?" Neji said as he answered the phone.  
__"Hi! Are you going to train with me today?" - as you can guess Tenten was on the other line- __"Ummm... about that... I've got to... take Sakura to lunch."   
"What!? But I thought that she was going out with Sasuke!"  
" Well she was, then her and Sasuke got into this big fight so I'm going to hang with her until she gets over it."  
" Are you nuts!? That won't help! That'll just make Sasuke even more mad!"  
" I never said that it was Sasuke that got mad at Sakura. In fact Sakura got mad at him."  
" Well, what happened?"  
"Ummm... uh... she was mad that... actually I don't know. All I know is that she was having a rough time so I invited her to have lunch with me today."  
" Well... have fun. -mumbling- i guess." beep-beep-beep!_

_**In Neji's Thoughts-**  
"Did she sound hurt at the end? And did she say " I guess?"  
" I think this plan might actually work! Now all I ghave to worry is keeping Sakura to stick to her end of the bargin."  
" Well time to go pick up Sakura for our "date."_

**_In Tenten Thoughts-_**

_" Did he say he was going on a date with Sakura? No, he said that he was JUST having lunch with her." " Wait why would it matter to me? It's not like I love him anymore. Right?"  
" Uh, I hate when I get mixed emotions! I'll go hang out with Lee." She leaves to go find Lee._

**_At Sakura's House-_**

_"OH! Where is he!? This is exactly why I never went out with this guy, he's always late just like Kakashi sensei! At least Sasuke is only 3 minutes late, when he is but he usually isn't." She sees someone running towards her house. " FINALLY! What took you so long?"  
"Tenten called just when I was about to leave. When I told her that you and I were having lunch together she sounded not really jelous but mor supprised then when I was about to hang up she said she hopped that we have a good time I guess."  
"-laughing"  
" What's so funny?  
" I'm sorry it's just that you sounded so girly when you were talking about her and what she said! - holds stomache and falls down laughing-  
" Oh, shut up! - gasp- Oh god! I do sound like a girl! Dwat! I did it again!"  
" Told ya! So where are we going?"  
" How about Ichiraku's Ramen?"  
" Whatever. But, I can't stay long the rumor that Sasuke and I are "broken up" is everywhere! And all these fangirls keep flirting with Sasuke-kun. He's been having nightmares for the last 3 days."  
" To bad."  
" Hey! You should be glad that I even agreed to do this in the first place!"  
" Can we just go?"  
"I guess." They walked to Ichiraku's Ramen. When they got there they saw Lee and Tenten._

_" Lee! You're so funny! I'm going to die laughing!" When Neji saw them together he felt the same pain he did when she told him that cruel day. Neji quckly grabbed Sakura's hand.  
"What do you think you're doin? -whispering-  
" Just go with the act."  
" Fine."  
" Oh, Hi Sakura... Neji." That was Tenten talking.  
" Hi Tenten-san!" Sakura -of course!-  
" Sakura I'm sorry that you and Sasuke broke up. What happened?"  
" I got mad at him because he was... keeping secrets from me. I don't mean like small secrets I mean big ones."  
" Like what?"  
" I don't know. He never told me."  
" Come on Sakura let's go find a spot." Neji and Sakura sit on the other side of the shack so that Tenten and Lee couldn't hear their conversation._

_" How much longer do I have to keep up with this crap?"  
" Until I have Tenten back."  
" Do you know how long that would take?"  
" Not long. Since you're one of her best friends, she'll get jeolous and then realize that she really does love me."  
" You're starting to act like Ino!"  
" What no I'm not!"  
" Yes you are! You're risking you're friend s hearts while trying to get to a girls heart. Actually in her case it was a boy's heart!"  
"Whatever. Let's jsut get through this."  
" No, I'm tired of this. I'm NOT going to hurt my friend's heart. You do what you want but leave me out of it. I'm going to go spend time with my REAL boyfriend!" Sakura gets up and leaves._

_" Drat. Now time for plan b."_

**Did you like this chap? Well I liked it. I'm very fond of Nejixsakura love stories. I mean the couple doesn't bother me like the sasukexnaruto couple, but it's just unnatural. I'll update soon! Please review!**


	4. Plan B

_CHAPTER 4 PLAN B_

**disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**_recap: _**

**_"No, Neji, I'm done. I'm not helping you anymore with your idiotic 'plan!' I'm going back to my REAL boyfriend!" Sakura walks off and leaves Neji sitting there. " Dang! Well time for plan b.  
End Recap _**

_" So, what is plan b going to be?" Neji sat there in thought when he heard Tenten talking to Lee. He moved a little closer so that he could hear but was still out of sight._

_"Lee, do you think this is going to work?" " I don't know. I thought you were possitive that it was going to work?" " Well, that was before I saw..." " Saw what?" Tenten leaned and whispered something into his ear, so Neji didn't hear what she said._

_" What!" " Yeah! I know! They don't even look good together!" At first Neji thought they were talking about him and Sakura until... " I always thought that Shika loved Ino. But now that Temari's with Shika, Ino's with Shino. It's a weird situation seeing those two together." " Wait, weren't Shikamaru and Ino doing well?" " That was before Temari showed up." " Wait what? I'm really confused." " You're so funny!" Tenten gave Lee a light kiss on the cheak and started explaining the 'situation' to him. Neji got bored with the subject so naturally walked away._

_" She never used to talk about things like that when we were together. Lee has done something to her. I should know, she doesn't really like to talk about couples. Unless she was holding back... Anyways, I've got to start plan b, whatever it is." Neji starts walking down a street not realizing where he was going._

_" I know! I'll talk to Shikamaru! Wow, I must be really despirate if I'm talking to him. Well he is having issues himself, so..." He looks around to where he was." How did I get here? And where is here?" Neji looks around and notices that he was right accross the street from Tenten's house. " Ok? I guess I came here from habit._

_Back with Tenten and Lee-_

" _Lee, is he gone?" Lee looked over to where they had last seen Neji listening to their conversation. Yes, they did see him. " Yeah, why?" " I don't want him to listen to our conversations!" " Tenten, you still like him don't you?" " What! No way! He's so rude, and uncaring! Besides, I don't even think he ever liked me, people were saying that the only reason he went out with me was because he felt sorry for me." " I don't think that. Did you see his expression when you left him on that field you two practice on?" " No." " Well, he was pretty heart broken. I could tell it in his eyes." " So, he probably likes Temari or Sakura! He's flirts with them so-" " He doesn't like them. Didn't anyone tell you that Shikamaru dare him to flirt with Sakura, then Sasuke was getting back at Shika by daring Neji to flirt with Temari. I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth." " Oh,yeah? Well how do you know?" " Because Neji was worried that you would get the wrong idea and since he couldn't tell you he told me." "Why couldn't he tell me?" " Because both said he couldn't tell you." " Oh."_

**A:N/ I know this chap isn't really about plan b, but oh well. I'm starting a new fanfic, and I've got it all typed up, actually it was all typed up yesterday! Then I get on today and see that it has a review, so I try to bring up the review up on my home page and it says story cannot be found or something like that! Then I search myself and look at the stories I've wrritten and It's not even on there!! I'm getting really ticked off! By the way the story is called "Lights,Camera,Action!" Another thing, the whole chap. that I've got shows up on my homepage, so if you know what I need to do, then could you PLEASE help me out!! Anyways Please Review!**


	5. The Real Truth

_**Chapter 5 The Real Truth**_

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

_When Tenten heard what Lee had just told her she sat there in awe. " He was dared to-" She couldn't finish her sentence. " Yeah, he was so ticked at those two." "But if you knew this then why did you agree to go out with me?" Lee sat there wide eyed and his face turned bright red and had a loss of words. " Well you see... because..." " Well?" " Um.. I really do like you and all... so-" " So when you heard about this dare you saw it as an opportunity to go out with me!?" " Now that sounds harsher than what I was going to say, but basically the same thing." **" YOU... YOU... JACK!"** " Tenten, calm down!" **" CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU PRACTICALLY TOOK ME AWAY FROM THE PERSON I REALLY LOVE JUST SO THAT YOU COULD GET YOUR SCRAWNY FILTHY HANDS ON ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!!"** " um, yes." Lee was now really scared of his soon to be ex-girlfriend. **" WELL YOU'VE GOT A LOT COMING TO YOU IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN!"** And with that she took her bowl of ramen and dumped it on top of his head. " THERE! LEE! WE ARE THROUGH!" Tenten walked off all fumed at what a jerk Lee had been. A couple of girls that were observing the "situation" came up to Lee and started to talk to him. " What a jerk!" "Yeah, I can't believe you did that!" Then they walked off talking about how boys are so jerkish or something like that._

_**With Tenten-**_

' I can't believe that selfish jack would do that to me! That shows to prove that all boys are freaks. **Well that's not all true. **Who are you and what do you mean not all true?** Remember a certain Hyuuga that still loves you? **Yeah, but he let a stupid dare get between us!** Hey! Don't blame him! He couldn't help it! You need to apologize to him! ASAP!** Whatever! I'm through with boys!** Sure you are. **What! I am!** Don't try fooling me! I see and hear everything that you're thinking of!** So, it doesn't matter! It's not like I'm thinking of Neji or anything!** Oh Yeah? Want a bet?" **Then all of a sudden Tenten started seeing the vivid image of when her and Neji first met.

_**Tenten's Memory-**_

_**It was the first day of High School, Tenten was fretting over everything which was very unlike her. ' What did Hinata mean when she said that she had someone she wanted me to meet?' Tenten was walking on the side walk with all her supplies in her hands. " TENTEN!" She turned around to see her pink-haired friend name Sakrua. " Hey Tenten!" " Hey." " I can't wait to see who Hinata wants you to meet!" " Yeah." Sakura looked at Tenten with concern. " What's wrong?" "Nothing" " Tenten. I've been you're friend for who knows how many years now! So don't think that I don't know when you're mad or happy or sad or depressed!" Tenten looked at her friend and smiled. " Thanks Sakura-chan." " Now, tell me what's wrong." Tenten was deciding if she should tell her friend what was bugging her. " It's just that... I'm sick and tired of being single!" " What do you mean?" " Well I'm the only one in our group that's single! I mean you've got Sasuke, Hinata's got Naruto, Temari's got Shika, and who do I have? Diddly skwat! No one!" Sakura was kind of taken back at what Tenten had just told her. She never knew that Tenten felt this way, she always thought that Tenten liked being single for who knows why! " Well, maybe this is your lucky year!" Tenten looked up at her friend glad that she was being so supportive. " Thanks Sakura-chan!" The rest of their walk was quiet. When they finally reached the school they saw Hinata and this other person beside her. " Who's that?" Sakura asked Tenten. "Probably the person Hinata wanted me to meet. Sakura and Tenten approached the two and stopped when they reached them. " Tenten, this Hyuuga Neji. Neji this is Tenten." Tenten looked at Neji and he returned the stare. ' Wow, he's cute!' " Wait, Hyuuga?" Tenten was confused that the two had the same last name. " Yeah, we're cousins." "Oh." Tenten was a little embarrassed at her comment. Neji on the other hand thought it was pretty funny. " We get that a lot." Tenten looked up when she heard him talking. 'What a hot voice!' Hinata and Sakura looked back and forth at the two staring intently at each other. Breaking the silence Hinata said, " Well I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot in common! You both like weapons! Come on Sakura let's go!" It was then that Tenten realized she blushing redder than a tomato. So she broke the stair by looking at the two leaving. Then jerked her head when she heard Neji talking again. " so you're Tenten?" Tenten tried to keep from stuttering but it didn't work. " Y-yes." "Okay." ' Wow, is he always like this?' Now they were both blushing redder then 50 tomatoes put together! Then in unison they both asked the other, " Would you like to go out sometime?" Both stopped instantly hearing the other asking the same thing. Then in unison again they answered, " Sure!" Then they were really freaked out! And both started to laugh nervously. Then Neji broke the uncomfortable silence. " So, you do want to go out with me?" Tenten was nervous to answer the question. " Y-y-yes." Neji smiled at her stuttering. Tenten seeing this was almost mad. " What! What so funny?" "You." "What do you mean?!" "You're so cute when you're stuttering." "WHAT!" Neji started smirking more. " You're even cuter when you're mad" Tenten then calmed down a little. " sorry." "Why?" Tenten quickly changed subject. "So when should we go out?" Neji quickly adjusted to the change of subject. " How bout tomorrow night?" " Sounds good." Tenten went up to neji and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She started to walk away when Neji pulled on her arm and gave her another light kiss but this time on the lips. They both smiled and then walked off with Neji's arm around her shoulder and her head on his shoulder. Then from a distance Sakura and Hinata were observing their brilliant plan to get the two together.**_

_**END MEMORY**_

**I told you you were thinking of him! Admit it, you still love him!** Tenten then realized that she really did still love him and started to walk faster so she could get home to call the person she really loves!

_**With Neji-**_

_" I can't believe I'll never be coming here again to see her beautiful face. Then, surprisingly enough, he started to remember the first time they met._ **( Don't make me write it again!**) _When he finished his memory and was about to leave when..._

_**With Tenten-**_

_She was a block away from her house, and was now starting to run. Then she came to a sudden stop when she noticed someone standing right across her house. 'Neji?' Neji was stunned when he saw Tenten suddenly stop when she saw him. Tenten started to walk up to Neji. Then gradually she started to speed up and when she reached him she ran right into him and started to hug him like she was afraid that if she let go he'd disappear. When she finally let go Neji gave her a confused look. " What? Why?" Tenten was now crying as she started to tell Neji everything. " Lee told me about how Sasuke and Shikamaru had dared you and that they dared you not to tell me and all that crap." " Oh." " Then when I asked him why he went out with me if he knew that it was a dare that had gotten me mad at you and stuff." " What did he say when you asked him." " Well he didn't say anything. He started to stutter." "Why would he stutter? Unless" " He was using me. He took advantage of me." "**WHAT!** Why would he do that?" " He said something about how he's loved me for a long time and stuff." "So, now what." "Neji, I'm sorry for ever doubting you!" Tenten was now bawling her eyes out and then she hugged Neji again and he put a comforting arm around her. " It's ok. It's my fault. I should've told you in the first place." "That's not the point! The point is that I never loved Lee! I've always loved you and only you!" And with that the two went into a vigorous kiss. Then Neji licked the bottom of Tenten's lips asking for entrance which she quickly gave. Then Neji picked Tenten up by the waist, and Tenten put her arms around his neck. Then Neji pulled away and put Tenten back on the ground. " I missed you." " I missed you too." " So what happened with Lee?" "Oh, that. Well as you can imagine I was very ticked off at him. So before I left I dumped my bowl of ramen on his head!" Neji laughed at Tenten's way of saying " we're through!" And with that they kissed again except a little bit longer than the first one._

_As for Lee, well let's just say that it took him months to get that ramen out of his already silky hair. And from that point on he was known as... well you can guess the rest. I'll give you a clue, it starts with a j._

**A:N/ I hoped you liked this fic! Sorry it took so long to update. But I didn't know what I wanted to happen next or if I wanted to end it here. So now you can stop wasting your time on my freakish story and go on with your lives to read fics that are way better than mine. Anyways R&R. Oh, and I've got "Lights, Camera, Action!" up on the internet so you could try reading that too. It's a SasuxSaku story. Thanks to all my reviewers that sticked to me for so long! And to my best friend O.o.neji who's really supportive! THANK YOU ALL! ( hands out little thank you's with little candies taped inside) **


End file.
